


Global Unity

by Blue_Hood



Series: Unity [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Dracula & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mutants, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: John finally gets everybody he networked with as a mutant messenger together, it's a mess and an eye-opener.
Series: Unity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279904
Kudos: 8





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am going to be drawing from TheSovereigntyofReality’s works, namely One National Hero To Another and the Transcendent Soul series, for this.

A council meeting was scheduled months in advance to ensure that both members and guests could make it. They invited council members to bring along another person to the joint base, the name Illuminati Central had been jokingly suggested and accepted as a temporary name. Teams who were not members of the council were invited, including the Fantastic Four and the Defenders. John had kept close to the chest why he wanted the meeting but had asked that they hold off on council business until the meeting, which was also scheduled later in the day than usual.

Everyone would be in their uniform, Tony had opted for his flight suit with a briefcase armor nearby in case they were preparing for a fight. Cyclops tried to start a fight with Pyro upon seeing the younger mutant dressed casually after asking everyone to suit up beforehand “A lot of the people we invited have only seen me in this, and it’s Stark armor designed for covert missions. After Tony found out that I often meet people out of uniform, he gave me this.”

When they arrived, John pulled out a phone and sent a text. Moments later, a golden circle appeared and three people stepped out before it closed. “Greetings, Nemuritorii.”

“Lord Pyro,” said the man in the middle. All but Cyclops could read the trio’s body language and see signs of deference to the man.

“Vampires call me that,” explained John before beginning introductions, “Vlad, Radu and Crina Tepes. Collectively, they are Romania’s national heroes, Nemuritorii: the Immortals.”

“Same last name?”

“Cyke, he’s their father.” Turning to their guests, he introduced “Cyclops, Professor X, Magneto and Mystique, the usual mutant reps.” He told both sides “I am not going to repeat that for every group, introduce yourselves from here on out.” He pulled out a dog whistle and blew hard. Three wolves ran out of the woods, transforming before their eyes into a woman and two men flanking her. “Alpha Anders.”

“Lord Pyro.”

“I thought only vampires called me that.”

“Pyro.”

“Better.”

“You should recognize Vlad the Impaler of vampire legend.”

“Indeed.” The two men continued to flank her as she went around and introduced herself, referring to the men as Beta guards and assuring them they were only a precaution against the vampires expected to attend.

John continued announcing people as they came, including Captain Marvel and the four Avengers’ reps- Robbie Reyes and Hope representing the West Coast. Lastly he called everyone’s attention to him, the group had already proven too large to move the meeting inside. “The reason for a meeting scheduled months in advance and hours later than most is two prong: vampires actually do have a sun allergy and the people I wanted to introduce you all to are often spread around the globe.” Another golden circle appeared behind him and fourteen people filed out, two flanked the one who made the portal. John introduced twelve of them, receiving some corrections before squinting at the two flanking Sharee Pertinacle. “Stephen Strange and the Ancient One, the current leader of a group Sharee founded several lifetimes ago called the Masters of the Mystic Arts.” Turning back, he said “Aside from the last two, they’re collectively called the Transcendent Souls, they quite literally reincarnate. The youngest one was my mom in her last lifetime. I’m gonna let them explain why unity is such a pressing concern.”

They first explained their history, Sharee finished with “To be clear, many were tested but 12 passed. The way the trials worked, a person would suddenly get a superpower and if they used the power responsibly over the course of several lifetimes then they became one of us. If they abused the power at any point, it would vanish just as suddenly as it’d appeared. Most didn’t know they were being tested, obviously. We’re the current incarnations of those twelve finalists yet we are still subject to the same rules- namely the abuse it, lose it rule.”

Then they gave some examples of their previous lives. Ethne took some joy in revealing she was Mrs. Miriam Cassidy, scrawny Steve Rogers’ geography teacher, and commented on the man’s growth as a person since then, noting “Johnny would sooner arrange your untimely demise then deal with your napoleon complex.”

“What’s a Napoleon complex?” asked the man himself.

John said “Being a chihuahua, minus the little body now.”

“Little guy, big attitude,” guessed Tony.

“Yeah.”

They continued on, noting their powers as they went around giving examples of their previous lives and what they did, giving the others the ability to fact check them. The former Emil Weber giving Tony the information needed to look in on his informing for the Allies and the former Otto Fabian noting that he didn’t claim to have helped bring down HYDRA. Reuben smiled at John “In this life, I helped John not kill himself before X over there picked him up. I have pyrokinesis, weather detection and magma manipulation. In simple terms, I can create and control fire, predict when a storm’s coming, and make volcanoes erupt.”

Once they got down the line again, they went back and explained the Soul Stone part of their origin story. John asked Tony “Do you have footage of Loki during the invasion? If his eye color changed, that’s a pretty clear indicator of an Infinity Stone’s influence.”

Zhen said “Johnny brought SHIELD to my attention when he asked me to check Fury out during his last trip to DC.”

The others agreed that was quite the stroke of luck, “The son of one of our own from a recently ended lifetime finds a Transcendent he’s never met and gets us information that was being purposefully suppressed, probably saved our bacon, not to mention the planet at large.”

“I asked Reuben, who was the only one of you I had met other than mom, and he gave me Zhen's number.”

“How’d you get Reuben’s number?”

“I asked a telepath to cause a flashback so I could re-watch mom dial it.”

“That’s a lot of trouble to go through,” noted Tony.

“The alternative is half of life on Earth being wiped out because Fury doesn’t like mutants.”

“Oversimplifying but yes,” Carol agreed “This all started because Fury’s got a problem with not holding all of the cards, he was like that even as an agent.” The rest of the night was spent strategizing and trading myths for fact. Tony promised to set up a global communications grid free of charge for the sake of unity.

John asked Vlad if he could spend a few weeks in the summer working with his family on his technique, to which the man said “I look forward to it. You could spar with Radu.”

“Thank you.” He turned to the others and raised his voice slightly, “Now that the primary meeting is over, feel free to move inside or leave as you please.”


	2. Romania

Before leaving the summit, John and Vlad each individually informed Sharee of their plan to meet during the summer. Pyro was pretty sure using her power to make portals to transport people long distances was not an abuse, since she did it to bring the Tepes and others there. The trip was planned for a week after the school year ended, giving him time to deal with the business of wrapping up the year.

At that time, Sharee took him to the Tepes’ estate where Vlad greeted him. “I have heard much about you from the vampires.” That was the reason their species couldn’t be pinned down. While vampires often counted Vlad and his kids among them, the feeling was not mutual. “Tell me, what do you know about us?”

“The Immortals is more a statement of fact than a brag, you all have powers more or less tied to blood which leads to the vampire legends surrounding you in particular. You were Vlad the Impaler, though you listen to the will of your people to act in their best interests as national heroes.”

“Why are you here?”

“If you wanna be the best, learn from the best. I’ve matched my mentors back home.”

“You are incredibly honest.” Vlad was surprised “When I was contacted about your plan, I was informed that you sometimes chose not to approach a particular person of interest because you feared manipulating them.”

“Manipulation doesn’t always depend on lies and in your case, it was more a matter of distance. I’m a creative writing teacher by trade and a soldier by necessity. I’m currently a part of the National Guard, I told my CO that I was coming to Romania to learn from you and he excused me from the training I’m missing with them.”

“People know who you are?”

“I sacrificed my anonymity to give my people better legal protections. Until we hit like fifty years with rights, steps must be taken to ensure the government does not backdoor us.”

“Very wise.”

“I was raised by a woman who has more life experience than even you.”

“How did she die?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Of course.” Vlad switched focus to the tour, ending in the locker room “You are not the first soldier to seek us out as mentors.”

“I was training under Mystique when I started meeting urban legends. A decade later, here we are.”

“Here we are. You were still learning when you earned the vampires’ respect as Lord Pyro.”

“I may have invoked your name for my own protection.”

“I am aware. I will go see if Radu is ready.”

After suiting up, he joined them “I was wondering about something. You say you’re not vampires and the vampires are pretty split on believing you or Stoker, while at the same time laughing at Stoker’s suggested weaknesses. What exactly do you consider yourselves?”

“Mutants. I’ve had a child killed for researching mutants, another die at age four for being born bloodless, my blue skinned daughter was kept secluded until we could find a mutant community to take her in.”

“Yet you fight for them.” After a pause, John said “Hate to say it but I understand.”

Radu informed him “Crina has left to work with another team. The Professor will be working on team building. As you have shown yourself capable of working with all kinds, he thought it best to do this while you were away.”

“So I can’t be a scapegoat because of distance?”

“Yes. Ready to begin your part?”

John shrugged, “No fire, right? Just technique.”

“Indeed,” said Radu with a glance at his father.

They went at it. Both Tepes men were pleasantly surprised to see Pyro’s reputation was not unwarranted. Vlad wondered if he would be open to learning swordplay. Radu actually found himself feeling challenged by fending off the mutant, despite having centuries of experience on the young man. Eventually, Vlad called for a break. They both disengaged, exhausted. Radu commended John for his skill, surprising the young man who quickly covered this by turning the compliment on his opponent “I still have much to learn, of course.”

Vlad asked Radu to check in with local authorities, a clear sign he wished to speak to their guest alone. “What’s up?” asked Pyro.

“One trait I thought must have been exaggerated was your humbleness. I could have sworn nobody was incapable of taking praise, now I must wonder why you are this way.”

“I get asked that a lot." John shrugged “Read my file or talk to someone in the Brotherhood, they have the answers.”

At dinner, Vlad introduced John to some local cuisine as they went over the logistics of the exchange “Ethne won’t let Cyke or the Prof pull any of their usual BS. She was little Steve Rogers’ geography teacher, after all. We had to use Magneto’s Holocaust experience to scare him into paying attention for reintegration.”

“You should know that we know your colleagues’ civilian identities.”

“Okay.” John asked “Is Ethne just working on team building or is she,” he trailed off.

“She will be making recommendations to the rest of us.”

“I’m curious to see how they do.”

“As am I,” Vlad said “I spoke to Carol Danvers about you.”

“I guess she’d be more impartial than the Brotherhood and her powers make it easier to get away from Scott.”

“Your reputation certainly precedes you.”

“I wouldn’t know, I avoid asking people about reputation.”

Radu asked “What’s your civilian job?”

“Creative writing teacher. I grade on structure not content.” John smiled “A few years ago, I asked one of my classes to explain the difference between Wolverine and Sabretooth, aside from the obvious appearance. We ran out of time so I made it an essay, accidentally started a writing contest. Each year I work on new prompts because the contest is school wide.”

“What answer were you looking for?”

“They operate differently, Sabretooth is wilder. The answers I got were wide ranging.” John asked "Am I gonna work with your team professionally or just train?"

Crina answered "Most likely, just train. We are not called upon as often as you might think."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Indeed," answered Vlad.

**Author's Note:**

> Radu, Vlad and Crina Tepes are TheSovereigntyofReality’s OCs from One National Hero To Another. Although the X-Men are included in some of the Transcendent Soul series, Pyro really isn't mentioned so the part about one being his mom is my idea.


End file.
